Suddenly Related
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: A startling revelation. A relationship that should never have been -- I told you so...Maybe it 's Fujicest, maybe it's MizukixYuuta...or could it be both?


A/N: Maybe a bit unconventional. Maybe NOT Mizuki x Yuuta. Or is it?

This fic is shounen-ai -- and a little of something else, as well...Gomen if they're OOC, although there's not much personality-wise anyway -- this fic ended up kind of...odd...I tried to make them as IC as possible. Erm, I've never really noticed Fuji talk about his parents at all, so I decided that his mother and father are currently divorced, for reasons to be discovered later on in the fic. Ah, let's just call it AU and be done with it!

****

Suddenly Related

Crash.

Something slipped from Yuuta's numb fingers. He couldn't remember what he'd been holding. He didn't care. It was broken now, but he didn't care.

Yuuta couldn't believe what his brother was telling him. He could see his brother's lips moving, but he could no longer hear the words.

He couldn't believe it.

He wouldn't believe it.

He wouldn't...

~~~~~

Yuuta was happy, for once. He was going on a date with Mizuki. Mizuki, who was a bit of a weasel, but who was also very sweet to him (when no one was watching...Mizuki had an image to keep up, after all). Mizuki had rescued him from a downward spiral of depression -- had helped him develop his tennis skills -- had given him hope that perhaps one day he would be able to overcome his brother, and make a name for himself.

Mizuki was really the most important person in his life -- and tonight, he was going on a date with Mizuki.

Mizuki tended to act a bit self-centered, in accordance with his extremely swelled head and huge ego, but Yuuta knew him well enough now to see past that, especially since Mizuki treated him better than anyone else. It may not seem like it, but Yuuta knew that Mizuki genuinely cared about him, and that was enough -- even if Mizuki thought of himself as a god among men.

Mizuki smiled at Yuuta when he arrived for their date -- a special smile that Yuuta knew was meant only for him. A real smile, not a satisfied smirk.

Mizuki might be a bit of a peacock, but he was the most important person to Yuuta. He had been for quite a while. It had taken them both some time to deal with their feelings -- after all, Mizuki was of the belief that everyone should worship and adore him, and that he did not need any special attachments to be fulfilled, so it had taken him a while to realize that yes, he did care about Yuuta. Yuuta was in denial for quite some time because, well, Mizuki was a guy -- but it became clear that Mizuki did not care one way or the other if the person trying to hit on him was male or female, so Yuuta gave up those inhibitions, and gave in to his feelings.

And tonight, they were going on a date!

Mizuki was his usual stuck-up self, but he was also his usual sweet self, as well. It was a lovely evening. By the end of it, they walked hand-in-hand together, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them -- and it was, really.

Mizuki was Yuuta's most important person -- and Yuuta was Mizuki's most important person.

~~~~~

"I told you to stay away from him," Fuji Syusuke said, sadly. "I knew there was another reason I hated him, besides the fact that he hurt you...I knew that he could hurt you again."

Yuuta just kept on shaking his head. He still didn't believe it. He still refused to believe it.

"You're lying. You're making this up as some kind of sick joke, but I won't fall for it! How could you say something like that, aniki?"

Fuji's eyes contained an infinite sadness. "I only said it because it is true. I overheard some things I shouldn't have when I was little, an argument between our parents...and when I saw Mizuki, I almost remembered..."

"No."

"I asked Father, and he denied it at first, but I told him I already knew the truth...so he admitted to it. He admitted it, Yuuta."

"No. You're lying! Why are you doing this?"

"I told you to stay away from him. I'm so sorry."

"No..."

~~~~~

Mizuki was not the type to admit to his feelings out loud, but Yuuta understood what Mizuki was trying to tell him, by touching his cheek gently, or by kissing him sweetly. Those touches and those kisses held none of his conceit or his ego; only affection.

Yuuta wasn't the type to admit to his feelings out loud, either, but Mizuki knew how he felt, because his body language gave it away.

They were both happy together.

Mizuki was someone who needed constant attention, and Yuuta could give that to him, without further inflating his already huge ego. He could tell Mizuki when he was being too much of a peacock, and Mizuki would have to listen -- because he genuinely cared about Yuuta.

Yuuta was someone who needed to relax once in a while, and Mizuki could make him, even when he didn't want to. He was too uptight, and Mizuki was full of fun. They balanced each other out.

They were both happy together.

~~~~~

"I told you to stay away from him..."

"Quit saying I told you so!" Yuuta exclaimed. He felt something wet on his cheeks. He was crying. 

Crying? He never cried.

Well, not until now.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he demanded.

"I wasn't sure..."

"You should have told me before!" Yuuta said. "You should have told me before I fell in love with him..."

"Yes. I should have. I'm so sorry, Yuuta..."

"I'll never forgive you, aniki."

Maybe it was wrong to place the blame on his brother -- but Yuuta couldn't help but hate him for what he'd done. He should have said something a long time ago, or he should never have said anything at all.

"Father would have told you when he found out about you and Mizuki, anyway...I wanted to tell you before he did," Fuji said softly. "I wanted to prepare you."

A hollow laugh erupted from Yuuta's throat. "Prepare me? That's just great. Thank you very much, aniki."

"Yuuta..."

Yuuta turned his back on his brother...who he had found out was not his only brother.

__

"Father had an affair with Mizuki's mother -- and Mizuki was born. That was the reason for their divorce."

Mizuki was his half-brother.

Mizuki, his most important person.

How could he tell Mizuki what he'd just learned? 

"I'm sorry -- but we're half-brothers, and we can't see each other anymore."

They'd been a real couple for almost a year now, and they'd been together for much longer than that. Yuuta didn't really know if he could live without Mizuki's gentle touches or sweet kisses, but it looked like he was going to have to.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuta..."

"So am I..."

~~~~~

Crash.

Something slipped from Mizuki's numb fingers. Whatever it was, it was broken, now. Mizuki really didn't care, though.

Yuuta was crying. Mizuki hated to see Yuuta in tears. He reached out to wipe them away, but Yuuta shook his head. Mizuki drew his hand back.

"Fuji Syusuke is just trying to keep us apart!" Mizuki exclaimed. "That's all this is!"

Yuuta shook his head again. "I asked my father. It's all true. Check with your mother, if you don't believe it."

Mizuki shook his head. "No."

Yuuta stared at his feet miserably. Mizuki was going through the exact same reaction he had -- which meant that Mizuki must really love him.

"I don't care. I don't care even if it is true."

Gentle fingers tilted Yuuta's chin upwards. 

"We've been together all along, and we didn't know it -- so why should it matter now?" 

"Because...because..." Yuuta struggled with words, struggled to find the real reason why it was wrong. "Because people will look down on us, and they'll try to keep us apart, anyway."

"So? We can hide it from them. No one has found out yet, have they?" Mizuki said. The plotting look was back in his eyes, but it wasn't sly and cunning -- it was desperate.

"No, they haven't..."

"And it's not like we're going to have any children, now are we?"

"N...no..."

"Run away with me, Yuuta. Forsake the world with me."

Yuuta considered it. Then, he shook his head yet again. 

"We can't..."

Mizuki lifted Yuuta's hand to his cheek. "Think it over, please."

Mizuki -- saying please.

"You must really love me," Yuuta whispered.

"I think you feel the same about me, don't you?" Mizuki asked.

Though their hearts were broken, they still managed a smile for one another. A smile that quickly faded.

"I'll think it over," Yuuta said. He would have to think very hard.

~~~~~

"I'm so sorry..."

"So am I."

"Goodbye, aniki."

"Goodbye, Yuuta."

And Yuuta walked away from the life he'd always known -- into something that he'd never dreamed about. A nightmare that he wished he could escape from, but knew that he couldn't. A nightmare that was bittersweet.

A nightmare he would gladly remained trapped in, if it meant seeing that special smile and feeling that gentle touch forever.

He walked into the arms of his most important person.

~~~~~


End file.
